


i will see you right

by billiedeansbottom



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Angst, F/F, LGBT, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28230894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billiedeansbottom/pseuds/billiedeansbottom
Summary: request: “holding everything in doesn’t help, you know.” with wilhemina
Relationships: wilhemina venable/reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	i will see you right

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i'm going to start posting some of my stuff from tumblr on here to reach a wider audience! if you have any requests, leave them in the comments or send it over to my tumblr (url is the same as the name here!)

“Why did they even hire you? You’re just a clueless child!”

You felt your cheeks flush and anger fill your chest at your coworker’s words, you hadn’t even been the one to make the mistake and yet you were here, being yelled at in front of everyone in the office. You wanted to run away and cry, but it would be pointless. Instead, you bottled up your emotions and shook your head before walking back to your desk. You didn’t want to deal with your emotions or seem weak in front of anyone, especially when you knew word would get back to your girlfriend. There wasn’t a single thing that happened in the office that Wilhemina didn’t find out about and you feared she would view you as weak for showing your emotions at work.

When five o’clock rolled around, you were the first one out of the office. You wanted to be anywhere but there at the moment, a hot shower and a glass of wine was calling your name. You made your way to the quiet parking garage, standing alone as you waited for Wilhemina to walk out of the elevator. This was your normal routine that the two of you had picked up when you started dating, you both had always appreciated having stability in your lives.

Wilhemina didn’t say anything to you when she approached, only nodding her head in the direction of her car. You followed silently, knowing your girlfriend wasn’t one for small talk after work. It didn’t matter to you, you loved simply being in her presence. Wilhemina remained silent the entire car ride and you began to wonder if she had heard about Jessica snapping at you or if she was just choosing not to bring it up.

It wasn’t until the two of you had made it through the front door of your apartment that Wilhemina finally said something to you.

“Are you okay?” Her voice was the softest you had ever heard it and you felt your chest tighten at the concern on her face.

However, you didn’t want her to know how much the incident had affected you, you were sure that if you bottled it up without talking about it, it would go away and you could forget it even occurred.

“I’m fine,” you shook your head. “I just want a hot shower and a glass of wine.”

When you turned to make your way to the bedroom, Wilhemina grabbed your wrist to stop you. Your heart raced as you felt her fingers wrapping around your skin, you knew that she wasn’t going to let you go until you talked about your feelings. You had never been one to bottle your emotions until you had met her and she was aware of this.

She waited for you to meet her eyes before speaking, “Holding everything in doesn’t help, you know.”

You let out a laugh and shook your head at her. “That’s hilarious coming from you, Wilhemina. You’re the queen of bottling your emotions. Sometimes I still wonder if you even like me because you never talk about your feelings.”

Wilhemina’s face fell at your words and you could see her hand twitching around the top of her cane. You hadn’t meant to affect her that much, but you couldn’t stop yourself from voicing your thoughts. “I do like you, don’t be ridiculous,” she chastised as she narrowed her eyes at you. “I try to show you how much I love you all the time, you know I’m not good at talking about my emotions.”

“I know, baby, I’m sorry,” you rushed to apologize. You were silent for a moment before realizing what she had said. “You love me?”

A slight blush covered Wilhemina’s cheeks and she smiled at you, a sight you would never get tired of seeing. “Of course I do,” she whispered. “How could I not?”

You beamed back at her, completely forgetting why you were upset in the first place. Hearing that Wilhemina loved you replaced every negative feeling you had inside of you. You had been waiting for the right moment to say those three words, fearing that you would be left hanging when you finally did. You never would have expected that Wilhemina would be the first to admit that she loved you.

“I love you,” you breathed, dropping your tense shoulders.

Wilhemina looked over your face with a satisfied smile and nodded at you, “Now, I love you enough to know when you’re bothered, so please tell me what you’re feeling. I don’t want you to think that you have to keep your emotions to yourself just because I do. That’s not who you are.”

Biting your lip, you hesitated before deciding to open up to Wilhemina. You gestured for her to move to the couch in the living room because you knew it was going to be a long conversation and her back wouldn’t be able to handle it. As you helped her settle into place on her unspoken side of the couch, you realized that even if neither of you had said it out loud until this moment you both used small gestures to show your love and dedication to the other. For you, this meant always making sure Wilhemina was comfortable and not in any type of pain with her back or the way you cooked dinner and took care of her when she was having a bad day. For Wilhemina, this meant spending time with you while you watched reality shows that she absolutely dreaded or buying you flowers just to see you smile.

“It’s not like I’m being bullied,” you started once you settled down on the opposite end of the couch, body turned so you were facing Wilhemina. “There are just a few people at work that really don’t like me and they don’t keep it a secret.”

“Who?”

You shook your head, “It doesn’t matter.”

“Fine.”

Even though Wilhemina seemed to drop it, you knew that wasn’t the case. She would find out on her own if you weren’t willing to tell her, she would take a trip down to your floor of the building and observe the environment if she had to. She was determined to do something about the situation, even if you weren’t willing to ask her to.

Wilhemina listened intently as you recounted your experiences at work, silently plotting how she would deal with anyone that dared to even look at you wrong. She loved you and she was determined to use whatever power she had to make sure that you were respected in the workplace. You were hers and nobody was allowed to mess with you, she couldn’t handle the fact that you were upset for any reason.

By the time you had finished with the explanation of what had happened earlier with Jessica, you had your knees pulled to your chest and you struggled to maintain eye contact with Wilhemina. You hated being vulnerable in front of her, even if she reassured you that she didn’t mind it. There was something that just felt wrong when you did, she was so elegant and well put together and it just made you seem inferior to her.

You saw Wilhemina’s hand reach out toward you and you hesitantly took it into your own, slowly relaxing as you felt her touch. One small tug left you surprised and moving toward the woman as she opened her arms and gestured for you to sit in her lap. You were careful as you settled, fearing that you would somehow hurt the woman with your actions. Once you were settled in place, Wilhemina began to gently rub your back and smiled when you hummed against her chest. This slightly surprised you as she rarely gave you physical affection outside of the bedroom, but you were quick to realize that this was just another way of her showing her love for you.

“You are incredible and you have every right to be exactly where you are,” Wilhemina expressed, continuing to rub your back. “You are a brilliant woman and you deserve your job just as much as anyone else there, if not more. Don’t let them get to you, my beautiful girl.”

You took a deep breath as you felt tears pooling in your eyes. The sensation of Wilhemina rubbing your back paired with the gentle words she was giving you was enough to break through the walls you had recently built up. You bit your lip as the first tear began to fall and you silently hoped it wouldn’t ruin your girlfriend’s dress. There was no way you would let yourself be the reason one of her favorite dresses was stained, especially not because you were crying in her lap.

Wilhemina brushed your hair back and pressed a soft kiss to the top of your head, whispering gently in your ear as she continued to praise you. This continued until you were finally able to calm yourself down and return to a normal breathing pace. When she felt you relax against her body, she slipped her hand underneath the back of your shirt and began to lightly scratch her nails against your back.

You hummed in appreciation and lifted your head to meet her eyes. “You mean the world to me,” you whispered.

“I don’t know what I would do without you, darling,” Wilhemina responded, smiling softly. “You’ve made me quite soft.”


End file.
